masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Taming a Desert
Elaaden is an arid burning desert, but Remnant technology could make conditions more livable for Milky Way species and the angara. The key to doing so is the vault, which can be unearthed by activating the Remnant monoliths scattere about the planet. Acquisition Starts the first time you land on Elaaden. Walkthough Activate Elaaden's monoliths *The southern monolith. Scan three glyphs on top of the pillars. Use the three small consoles to get up to them. *The western monolith. Scan three glyphs on top of the pillars. Use the small console to get up to them. *The northeastern monolith. Scan three glyphs on top of the pillars. Solve the puzzle to activate the console. Investigate the vault's entrance The entrance rise from the ground when you approach. Take the gravity well down. Activate emergency power Scan for 100 Remnant research data. The power console is on the upper ledge. Remove the vault's lockdown To open the door the the next room you have to use the five consoles so that each of them sends a beam to the door. Each console changes the setting of its own beam and the beams to the right and left of the console, wrapping around to the other side for the consoles on the right and left. This might a frustrating exercise. The fastest way is to use the rightmost and then the one next to the left. In the center of next room is the vault activation console. Scanning it reveals it is currently locked down. You will be able to use it during the escape from the purification field. The door to the west leads to a corridor where you have to fight a nullifier. In the next room jump down in the hole to make SAM create a navpoint for the barrier-protected rem-tech. To the south is an abyss that can't be crossed yet. On the lower ledge to the west you can scan for 100 Remnant research data. Opening the path to the purification chamber To do this the chamber's door has to be unlocked, and Bridge 2 has to be created. In the western area is a locked door, and it has to be unlocked before it's any point in crossing over. To the west are two consoles that can be used to rise pylons (#1). On the two highest pylons is a console on each (#2 and #3). Jump to them an activate them. Jump back to the #1 and use them again. The beams from the four console meet at the center. Jump over to the fifth (#4) and westernmost console and activate it to open the door. On the other side the door are several Remnants and a turret. At the end of the corridor is a console (#5). Use it rise a pylon and unlock the door to the purification chamber. Return to the central area, and cross over to the eastern area. Console #6 can be used to turn the shield-depleting bubbles on and create Bridge 1 to the east, or turn them off and retract the bridge. Console #7 (upper ledge) creates Bridge 2. Near it you can scan for 100 Remnant research data. Note: A glitch has occurred that if you fall of the pillars in this area you will respawn in the nomad on the lower rock face and, while hard, it is possible to exit the nomad and jump back up the vine to the proper mission area. The Puzzle Console, Remnant Data Core, and second rem-tech Make your way up to console #9. On the way you have to fight a destroyer and two nullifiers. Use the console to open the door. Halfway you might want to sidetrack to the west to scan 100 Remnant research data (up on the ledge). Inside the room is a Puzzle Console in the center. The puzzle is one of the harder in the game and awards you with 2 skill points. Also needed for the Cryptographer achievement. There also are seven smaller consoles of which two are sunken into the floor. The other five have to be activated in an order so all of them sink down. If you use the wrong console then ones sunken will rise again. Redo the ones that were correct and then try another one. The key to the puzzle is that all but one of the consoles will have a light appear behind it as you approach. Activate the one console without a light and it will retract. Keep doing this until all five have retracted. Numbering the initially active consoles 1 - 5 counter clockwise starting with the one you first encounter when entering the room (number 6 would be the one sunken into the floor), the order is 3, 2, 5, 4, 1. When all of them are down, the two others will rise. Using them opens two areas: *The eastern removes a wall and leads to a room with a Remnant Data Core for Task: Remnant Data Cores and 300 Remnant research data to scan. (There also are glyphs on the walls that can be scanned, but their use is unknown.) *The western one opens a door to an energy barrier and another rem-tech to pick up during the escape. Hidden container Jump up on the ledge to Console #10 and activate it. A tall pylon rise from the fluid. Go back the the start of this room, and jump down to the lower ledge to access console 11. A pylon rise from the fluid. Use it to jump to the container on the tallest pylon. Activate the vault and escape Go to the purification chamber and use the console to activate the purification process. *If you don't care about the second rem-tech container, take the path to the north, picking up the first rem-tech on the way, and interact with the Activation Console to turn off the purification field. *If you want to grab both rem-tech containers, pick up the first rem-tech, and then take the path to the east. You need to cut corners with every 10th of second you can. Some hints: Take a long jump down to the pylon, then one to the east platform. After crossing the bridge take a jump or you might get stuck at its end. Jump up on ledge and continue up the ledges to the door at #9. When grabbing the second rem-tech, do that from side of the container facing the Activation Console. Aftermath The temperature has become noticeable lower, and it doesn't deplete the Life Support anymore. Rewards 1330 xp, 900 AVP, +40% Elaaden viability. Trivia * It is not necessary to do this mission in order to complete Settling Elaaden, though doing so early on will make it easier to complete the various missions in the planet. Category:Elaaden Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda